


Just Moony Nights

by dreamyworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Traits, F/M, Kissing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shrieking Shack, Smut, i usually don’t write smut, i worked on this for an unnecessary long time, idk why i wrote this but enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: Despite being friends with the Marauders, you don’t know about Remus’ condition yet. But then your paths cross on a full moon night. (Smut/7th year, both parties are 18+)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Just Moony Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut lol. Feedback is appreciated. :,) I just love Remus a bit too much. Rough love making is kinda hot ngl. Let’s get started hehe.

You were casually going on a little night walk over the safe grounds of the castle. Today, your feet led you to the Shrieking Shack. You just loved relaxing after a long day, and having some time for yourself. The full moon has not yet risen, yet the sky was pitch black and you secretly thanked your wand for listening to your Lumos spell, keeping your path illuminated.

But as you arrived in the Shack, you felt vibrations running through your whole body. Heavy steps followed you and made the whole, shabby house shake. Your instincts were immediately awoken and you raised your wand. 

“Hello?” you managed to stammer.

The shadows hid the slim, sick-looking figure of your good friend Remus Lupin.

His eyes met yours and he was in shock, obviously panicking.

“Remus? What are you doing here?”

He looked at you in disbelief.

“I could ask the same about you. What are you doing during such a beautiful, starry night? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

You were ready to tell him to mind his own business but you couldn’t lie to your friend. Plus, you weren’t doing anything illegal really.

“I’m just going on a usual night stroll. This night is especially wonderful because the full moon is out soon, don’t you agree?”, you asked him excitedly.

He looked rather uncomfortable. “Please leave me alone.”

You were confused about his answer, since he came to you. “Why don’t you leave then? I was here first. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but-“

Remus shuddered. “I have to tell you something. Every full moon I go here, because I’m a werewolf and might hurt the people around me. The moon is not here yet, but I get way more animalic during those times.”

You shook your head. “No, I can’t believe your pathetic excuse. I want you to prove it. That you’re really a werewolf.”

Then suddenly, he started to breathe heavily. “I appreciate you, y/n, but you can’t be here with me tonight. I’m sorry.”

“Isn’t the moon coming up in one more hour?” you groaned. You wanted to be here tonight, and it’s not easy to change your mind once you settled on something.

“You’re a stubborn girl.”, he replied, almost growling with his deep voice. Something about the way he talked really turned you on. “Fine, since I can’t get you out, I will let you stay but at your own risk. You’ll see.”

So you stayed. And couldn’t help but ask Remus why he always comes here an hour before he actually transformed.

That question made him uncomfortable, but he still answered honestly.

“I usually don’t tell this anyone but since you’re a good friend and I trust you- everytime I turn into a werewolf, my sex drive rises and I can’t really control myself. I really need to release my urges. So everytime I’m here, I usually spend my time jerking off before I transform. I don’t even take my wand with me. I..get off by my hands. And then I’m a werewolf until the sun comes up.”

The thought of Remus jerking off aroused you and you looked eagerly into his eyes. And shyly to his crotch, too. You wanted him so bad, but you needed his consent first.

So you pleaded. “May I touch you?”

The brown-haired man raised an eyebrow. “Sure, you may. I would love it if you touched me.”

You started off by stroking his crotch until you were fully sure he hardened under your touch. You licked your lips seducingly and pulled down his pants. He was standing there in his boxershorts and the sight of him like that made you go crazy.

“You may pull these down too.”, he demanded and you liked his new, dominant tone.

In response to Remus you pulled his boxers down, revealing his boner. And you couldn’t wait to pleasure him, to suck him off so good he’ll forget his own name.

And you wrapped your lips around him. He liked it, gripping your hair and pulling you towards him.

His dick hit the back of your throat, which made you gag but you kept going, enjoying the rough treatment.

“Gods, you’re perfect at this.”, he breathed out.

You sucked him off well, you hummed while blowing him and he gasped at the sensation.

But then he stopped and pulled you away from him. “I’m close.. I don’t want to cum yet.” He was out of breath.

You took off your clothes, ready to give it another go. The blowjob got you so heated up. As Remus saw your naked body, he stared at it, with a look that said everything. His animalic traits started to show when he started to kiss your body, leaving hot red marks everywhere. He kissed your neck first, then your collarbone, and then your breasts. And in a moment, in the thrill of the rush, you pulled him close and passionately kissed his cold lips.

“Remus, I love everything about you.”, you confessed. His desire to kiss you, to claim you as his only grew bigger. His response was a deep growl. “The moon is up very soon. Let’s make this quick”, he whispered, “before I transform. You don’t want to be known as a werewolf fucker.” You laughed, hearing the usually quiet Remus curse like that was definitely a turn on. You laid down on your back, fully ready. “I’m yours, Moony. I never wanted anything as much as you tonight.”, you explained.

He gripped your hips and playfully turned you around so you were on top. You were facing him now.

“I now know your sucking and kissing skills,” Remus teased, “if you can ride me just as well then I’m amazed by you. 

Even more amazed then I already am, of course.” he admitted.

And you were so flattered by his compliments that you didn’t hesitate to give him a reward. You placed yourself in a good position and slowly started to ride him. Remus enjoyed it, giving a few thrusts now and then. You were pretty wet down there so it was quite easy for him to slide in and out of you. He became vocal, screaming your name and twitching in lust under your occasional kisses.

Yeah, you did kiss him, a lot. His lips were cold but got warmer each time you placed your lips on them. And he was fucking good, fucking you so good you moaned between the kisses. He growled at you, his hands were now touching, gripping you, scratching your back.

It was so hot. 

“Fuck, Remus.”

Remus didn’t answer, he just slammed in and out of you and kept hitting sensitive spots of your body, on the inside or outside, with his bare hands.

The overstimulation was almost enough to send you over the edge. You were shaking, depending on his touch, his movements.

His one hand on your back, keeping you in place. His other hand was now rubbing your vagina, where he was connected to you, controlling you, pounding into you.

You saw his perfect face, his scars, and the mixed emotions in his eyes. That’s when you realized how close you actually were, and you pulled him in for a last deep kiss when you came, you came hard, a moaning and screaming mess. The noises you made, so close to him, mouth to mouth, made Remus lose control of his grip. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”, he growled. “I’m-“ He wanted to pull out, but in the position he was in, it was nearly impossible to do so.

He decided that it was not worth it, considering how close he was to coming as well. So the young man spilled his load inside you, seemingly proud of having made you feel this way.

You were not disgusted by your body fluids at all, it could all be removed easily anyway with a flick of your wand.

Then you both came to your senses, and you quickly cleared up the mess of your clothes and stains of cum on the floor. A simple spell made it all return to normal. You smiled at Remus, in awe of his beauty, while he himself was in awe of yours and your admittedly good skills at pleasuring him.

Remus leaned in to give you a kiss and you returned the favour. His lips were warm now and you were just about to say you loved him as he started to turn into a werewolf. His skin was fur now, his face long and wolfish. 

It was so sudden, but you knew you had to leave him now. You said goodbye, and goodnight, and right before you left the Shrieking Shack you took a last look at him. He was a werewolf, that’s for sure.

But deep inside you knew that Remus Lupin and you had a special connection from now on, and that he won’t ever forget this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, even if it made you cringe I’m still glad it could entertain you lol. Leave feedback if ya want! I usually only read smut and don’t write it myself so don’t expect me to write lots of fics in the future. This was just a dumb oneshot lmao.


End file.
